


Belated

by Cas_s_Honeybee, Dgray3994



Series: Blame it on Singer Series [26]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exploding cake, Gen, cowboy decorations, everything that could go wrong does, family gathering., happy belated birthday, happy birthday dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994
Summary: Didn't get to write this on Dean's birthday so we had to throw this out there.Happy Belated Birthday, Dean Winchester... and happy half-birthday to our own Gwen!!!!
Relationships: Castiel/Original Female Characters, Dean Winchester & Original Female Characters, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, Derek Hale/ Original Female Characters, Peter Hale/Original Female characters, Sam Winchester/Original Female Characters
Series: Blame it on Singer Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210602
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural, Teen Wolf





	Belated

Things were just not going right. Like they never did when things like this were going on. It was as if the world wanted to take the whole “let’s plan” and shove it right out the window on the fourteenth floor of the Cecil and make it part of the history of the damn hotel instead of letting them enjoy something  _ good _ for a change.

Jai entered the manor, the wide open foyer greeted her with all sorts of sunlight and peacefulness. There wasn’t a staff member in sight...in fact there wasn’t a sound in the house, and all she did was shake her head and roll her eyes. Just another thing that just had  _ bad news _ written all over it. 

She adjusted the bags in her hand, glanced out the open door at the van that sat still running in the large driveway and huffed. With a roll of her shoulders she took off to the right and headed into her office, dropping the three large bags on the table before she glanced around at the computer screens. Two laptops… that she hadn’t touched all day… sat on the desk, open and doing something… scanning through police frequencies more than likely and one of them was letting off a constant buzz.

She stepped up to it, leaned over to read the green flashing words on the screen. Okay, they weren’t flashing per se, but were being written so fast that the screen just kept flipping. It was hard to keep up, but she managed. With a hesitant finger, one poised over the enter button, Jai bit her lip and clicked.

The scrolling stopped. The screen went blue, and the system shut down. Confused and a bit surprised, she sat up straight, brows furrowed before she crossed her arms and waited. It took seventy-two seconds -- she was impatient and counted -- before the screen came back up and a small banner ran across the bottom.

With a sigh, she raised that finger again, hesitantly clicked on it and watched as it opened a live feed to a room that looked remarkably like…

“Derek!” She called out to the empty chair and the wide shot of the loft. “Earth to Hale, anyone there.”

A quiet response of  _ “shit” _ came from somewhere beyond the camera’s reach and suddenly the screen was filled with the green eyes and black-haired, scruffy face of one Derek Hale. “Hey.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, Der, you were supposed to be on a plane four hours ago.”

“I know, I know…” and it was almost funny to hear him try to calm her down. “But we have a problem.”

“Of course, you do… what is it this time?” 

He turned the camera, spinning the whole thing until she could see the bed. Curled up, and obviously sick, was a groaning Stiles. 

“He came down with it a few hours ago. Not sure if it’s food poisoning or an actual stomach bug… but… there’s no way he’s getting on a plane.” Jai grabbed a seat, slumped back in it and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Jai, I know you wanted us all to be there.”

“And Peter?” Jai rubbed her hands down her face. This wasn’t the first sign of  _ what the fuck _ today.

“You’ll probably want to call him--”

“Just… tell me.” 

“Malia’s back.”

Okay, that got Jai to sit up. “His off in the wind daughter came back? Wait, how’s Scott? Theo? What’s going on? Why haven’t I heard from anyone then?”

“Because you’re busy, and they know it.” Derek crossed his arms as he sat back in the chair. “I’ll call Dean and tell him I’m sorry myself. I’ve tried to get a hold of Gwen but the line just keeps going to voicemail.”

“That’s because they're together,” Jai tapped her fingers on the table. “She’s supposed to be distracting him so I can get this ready. Sam’s out getting last minute stuff… and picking Bobby, Jody, and Donna up from the airport.” Jai frowned and leaned her crossed arms on the counter. “I miss you guys, I’m sorry you’re going to miss this.”

“Family weekends aren’t just limited to special occasions, Jai. We’ll be down soon.”

“Yeah,” she pushed the chair back and rested her chin on her arm. “When are we all going to have a weekend free of weird, beacon-summoned shifters, and wackos that need to be hunted down with lamb’s blood and copper knives.”

“I always thought we had a weird life.” Derek grinned, but the choking sound from the man on the bed caught his attention. “I gotta go. We’ll talk soon, okay?”

“Yeah,” Jai gave him a fake smile and nodded, letting it fade as the screen went blank again. 

With a deep growl, she stood, grabbed the bags and started to unload the wrapped presents, before tucking them under the table out of sight. She shook off the disappointment of not seeing the boys this weekend and made her way out of the room, straight out to the waiting van, and Jeeves… who magically appeared with a metal cart from the kitchen.

“Hey,” that put a smile on her face. “Good idea.”

“It seems we’ve been having a morning of mishaps, Ms. It’s better not to tempt fate.” Dan replied as he opened the doors to the back of the van wide and looked at the three layer cake that sat there, hunter green with some cutesy little plaid decorations on it. A fondant impala on the top… the animal not the actual car.

“I’m starting to wonder if someone didn’t let a damn bad luck fairy loose in the manor,” she sighed and the two of them managed to slide the cake onto the cart without incident.

“Are those… real?” Dan questioned, pushing the cart as Jai kept guard.

“Lots of things we didn’t think were real have been popping up again. If I didn’t know better, I would think Gabe was up to his tricks again, but keeping the wolves at home, especially today, that doesn’t sound like something he’d do.”

“I’m gathering we’ll be down a few?”

“Five at least. Derek said Stiles was sick, Peter’s daughter showed up out of the blue, and that means Theo is going to be hiding… and Scott… he wouldn’t come out here alone.” Jai shrugged and stepped into the spacious kitchen, keeping the swinging door open for Jeeves as he pushed the cake through before she made her way to the walk-in refrigerator.

“And the others?”

“Sam should be here soon.” Jai watched as he stepped on the brakes, literally, and secured the cart in place. “So, what now?”

“Dinner won’t take long to make, burgers are simple really. Care for lunch?”

“A man after my own heart,” Jai winked, “bring it on.”

“I took the liberty of making the fixings for fajitas.”

“Oh, Jeeves, you are a Godsend.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he grinned, but it faltered as soon as the phone in Jai’s pocket chimed.

She rolled her eyes, pulled it from its spot and glanced at the screen. “Their plane was delayed in O’Hare. Apparently, what was supposed to be an hour layover is now three. I don’t know why that testy old bastard didn’t let Gwen book him a straight flight. Sam’s coming back for a bit before heading out to Logan again.”

“I’ll make extra.” Jeeves turned and left the room.

Jai held back the anger, holding tightly to the phone before she threw it and made her way out to the dining room, through the foyer and down the stairs. She stripped out of her shirt and jeans as soon as she hit the hot tub pavilion and slipped into the warmth of the water in just her bra and panties. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and rested her head back on the wooden edge.

“Well, this is certainly a nice surprise.” His candy-coated voice filled her ears, and shook her right down to the core.

“Stop looking at my body and come over here.” Jai growled, knowing he was far enough away that she couldn’t just reach out and grab him. It didn’t take much to feel Gabe kneel beside her head, one thigh on each side and his warm fingers caressed her cheeks. Jai opened her eyes and sighed. “Would you do me a favor?”

“I’m already at a party for Dean-o, what more could you ask of me?” Gabe grinned, but it faded when she didn’t return the grin. “What’s wrong?”

“Derek thinks Stiles has food poisoning, do you think…”

“You’re little playmate is sick?”

“Does looking like death count as sick?”

“Is that why the puppies aren’t here yet?” Gabe sat back and sighed. “That sucks, I was looking forward to playing chase with the Hales.”

“You and me both,” she mumbled out, which only got him to clear his throat. “Oh, not like that, you pervert.”

“Yes, I will pop over to Beacon Hills and help out your little human pup, but…” Gabe leaned down, kissing her forehead, “on one condition.”

“Okay? Your conditions never work in my favor.”

“It’s simple, be dressed like that when I get back,” he winked and then suddenly disappeared.

“Not a chance in heaven, angel boy.” Jai let her eyes close again, counted to ten and then started over again when she heard her phone ping once more. “Any more bad news and I swear I’m gonna…” she grabbed the phone and touched the screen, sighing when she read  _ stuck on 290 _ from Gwen. “Son of a…” Grabbing one of the closest towels, she stepped out of the tub, wrapped herself tight, and scooped up her clothes. 

If she didn’t lo… like Dean so much, she’d call this day done and well, be done with it, but she had to do this, after the last three years, she had to see it through. 

Heading back upstairs, she quickly changed, threw her hair up in a ponytail and moved down the hallway to Gwen’s second library. She glanced around, not like anyone would be looking or cared because besides Jeeves and the staff she was currently the only hunter in the building. Turning the knob, she stepped in and looked over the wide array of books. 

“Answers, Lancing, you’re only here for answers.” She steadied herself, took in a breath, and started moving down the stacks. At some point, she found herself in front of a magic section, just her luck, but when she closed her eyes and let her own… spark… reach out for the right book, she was surprised at the one she found in her hand. A book on bad luck. “Oh, give me a break.”

She tucked it under her arm, grabbed her cell out of her pocket and tapped a message out to Gwen that simply stated; “how far?”

What she got back was an emoji that she could almost hear… one that was bright red with a censor sticker over the mouth. Jai left the room, grinning, and headed for the stairs. Down a few and then turning left at the landing, she happened to look up before she moved down the grand staircase to see a confused Sam looking around.

“Hey,” Jai smiled, catching his attention. 

“Hey,” he replied, kissing her quickly as he looked around. “I expected to see half a pack, but…”

“Yeah, long story.” She waved it off. “Today couldn’t get much weirder.”

Sam gestured to the book, “bad luck?”

“Stiles has food poisoning, Malia came back from the shadows, Dean and Gwen are stuck in traffic, the plane holding half the family is delayed… what do you think?”

“I think Dean’s in for a hell of a birthday.” Sam laughed as he took her hand, the scent of chicken fajitas filled the room, and the two of them headed towards the dining area, straight past the ten-seater, and out to the breakfast nook where Jeeves had left the food. Once seated, the two of them slowly dug in, enjoying the moment of normalcy, if that was a thing and talked. “He’ll still be surprised, you know that, right? You and Gwen took time to plan this, that’s all he’s going to be excited about.”

“Yeah… but Derek…” Jai whined, getting Sam to laugh. 

“Should I be jealous?”

“Over your brother and Gwen’s new favorite friend, please…” Jai grimaced. 

“You wanted to see Peter though.” 

Jai sighed, reached out her hand and took his fingers. “I wanted us all to be together, that was the point. Family, connections, time… without, you know… our life.” Sam brought her fingers up to his lips, still smiling. “Besides, it’s already belated, Gwen and I have been putting this off for too long.”

“Why is his birthday so important?” Sam wasn’t jealous, he was… curious.

“With the fuckery of the year we had, we need to start this one off right, and his is the first.”

“Whose is next?” 

“Um…” Jai picked up the fajita, pausing before she took a bite. “Bobby’s? I think.”

“Do we have one for each month?”

“Two in May, a few in September.” Jai seemed to fade out and focus on the food, before suddenly… the fire alarm was going off. She dropped the half-eaten roll on her plate. “Oh no.”

With a quick slide out of her chair, she raced to her library. She stopped in the doorway, looked over the laptops and the sheer amount of paper that all looked as if it were fine before she heard the alarm again, this time coming from upstairs.

“Oh, what the hell?” Turning, she made her way up the numerous stairs before she found herself in the library. Nothing again. 

The tone changed and Jai turned around, rolling her head on her shoulders in irritation. 

Back down to the pool room, and again…. Nothing.

That was when she noticed the gazebo outside.

They didn’t have a gazebo.

Slipping her blade from its sheath in her boot, and the gun from the back of her jeans, Jai made her way through the pool house and over the grass, slowly, never once bothering to call Sam, she pushed the screen door open, glanced around when she noticed it was empty, and lowered the weapons.

It was decorated.  _ DECORATED _ , like a five-year-old’s birthday. Cowboy streamers and men on horseback. Little cowboy hats graced the table, balloons floated up to the ceiling and Jai was thoroughly confused. 

But there was one thing Jai took away from all this… “When the hell did we get a gazebo?”

“It’s a gift.” Cas’ voice spoke up behind her as she reached out and picked up one of the see-through goodie bags. She whipped around, gun drawn again and scowled at him. “I thought it would take some pressure off.”

“What was with the alarms?” She tucked the gun away. 

“I thought it would be… amusing?”

“Not funny, Cas. It’s been a day.”

“Where is everyone?”

“Obviously, not here.” Jai rubbed a hand down her face. “I’m sorry, this is…” she looked around, “amazing, but there’s just so much that’s gone wrong that I’m tired, and frustrated, and… angry.”

“I can help.”

“I know, I know. Just give me a minute.” She took in the decorations. “He’s gonna love this.”

“I hope so.” Cas grinned, “now, we just have to get him here.”

Jai let the angel take the reins, let him work his magic, along with his brother to collect the missing family members that were scattered across the states. 

Gabe managed to get rid of Stiles’ ailment -- which was trying a burger at the wrong diner… he’d never do that again -- and collect the wayward members of the McCall pack, all but Peter, who declined to come because of his daughter. Jai understood, she was family after all. 

Cas rescued Bobby, Jody, and Donna from the airport and somehow grabbed their luggage from the thing as well, but it was Gwen and Dean that they still had to wait for. Cas did his best to clear the accident site and get traffic flowing, but that brought on another problem when someone captured an “angel” on video, not one in a trench coat, mind you, but a white light rescuing the driver and its passengers, a problem to deal with later.

With a house now bustling with people, Jai sat quietly at the top of the landing, looking down over the grand staircase at the way they all milled about, greeting each other, smiling, being… family, but she wouldn’t be content until the last members of the house were there.

And that was when the sound of the Impala’s engine entered the driveway. 

It was a good five minutes of silence before she slowly got to her feet and held her breath as the door opened and Dean walked in. The sound of “surprise” was enough to shake the walls, and Jai couldn’t hold in the smile anymore. Gwen grinned up at her as Jai shrugged before moving down to join the crowd.

Things progressed quickly. Burgers on the grill from Jeeves and some of the staff, only to be taught a lesson from Dean, then presents, which Jai had forgotten were in the office, which took two seconds to gather with help from Theo, and games of "Cornhole" and beer pong (Dean’s idea).

It was finally onto the grand finale… the cake.

Jai bit not only her lip, but the side of her nail as Jeeves moved it out to the spot just outside the gazebo because -- while it was a grand gesture -- there was no way all those adults were fitting in around that small table  _ inside _ the structure. 

Dean grinned, his little cowboy hat on his head, and looked like he was the five-year-old Cas decorated for as they all sang to him, but there was something about the candles that just had Jai questioning. 

She stepped forward, hand out, mouth opened to stop him, but she was too late.

The moment his breath crossed over the sparkling candles was the exact instant the cake  _ exploded _ . There weren't the usual screams of panicking people, there was just cake and frosting everywhere, coating the crowd around the table, and mostly covering Dean.

He stood still, eyes closed, for just a second before he reached up, put his hand against his face and ran it down, smearing the frosting but clearing away the mess, and his eyes opened to focus right on Jai.

The others were searching for napkins, towels, anything to remove the baked goods from their skin, but Dean was just focused right on her. Jai shook her head, put her hands up, and stepped back. She was the cleanest one, she was the furthest away, but she didn’t have anything to do with an exploding cake. 

That was just a waste of good junk food in her opinion.

It was as if time had slowed before his lips turned up in a full-on grin and Dean… the man with a thousand grimaces… was laughing. 

Gwen stepped up beside her as Dean doubled over giggling, which seemed to get a curious look from Sam as well, but that faded quickly when Dean grabbed a handful of the blue cake and made a run for him. 

The two women watched in fascination as Dean tackled Sam out on the grass and managed to stuff the cake into his younger brother’s face.

“Did you plan this?” Gwen whispered.

“Plan this? Do you know how much that cake costs? Why would I pay that much for an exploding cake?” Jai scowled.

“Hmm,” Gwen crossed her arms, shrugging out an  _ oh, well. _

“Too bad you didn’t get closer and help him blow it out.” She suddenly grinned.

“What? Why?”

“It’s the twenty-ninth,” Jai laughed, slapping her gently on the back. “Happy half birthday.”

“Oh,” Gwen shook her head, “with everything going on, I forgot.”

Jai smirked at her, “yeah, right.” She scoffed, “Derek told me why the two of you were late.”

“Damn wolf noses.” Gwen grumbled out, caught. “I...ah…”

“Don’t… make excuses, just… take a shower next time you think you’re going to be in a house filled with sensitive noses, you nearly gave Theo a panic attack.” Jai laughed and watched Dean scoop up more of the cake, going for Cas this time. “I’m gonna go hide before he thinks it funny to come after me.”

Gwen nodded, as Jai turned and moved into the shadows. Sometimes crowds, even family ones, were overwhelming, but she stopped before the darkness and smiled at Dean.

“Happy belated birthday, Dean.” 

As if he heard her, Dean glanced up from where he had Cas pinned to the ground and gave her the brightest grin she’d ever seen. She nodded, turned, and disappeared. 

She needed a nap.


End file.
